1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally concerned with the display packaging in which an eyeglass lens is usually supplied to a practitioner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present this packaging is usually a case similar to a jewel case.
The case has a box body which encloses a packing member including a recess in which the eyeglass lens is placed and a lid hinged to the body.
A case of this kind is satisfactory and may continue to be so.
It does have the following drawbacks, however.
Firstly, the eyeglass lens is to some degree embedded in its housing with the result that it is difficult to extract it so that it can be held in the hand.
In practise it is extremely difficult if not impossible to extract it in the correct way, holding it only by its edge.
One or more fingers usually come unintentionally into contact with one or other of the main surfaces of the lens with the virtually inevitable risk of soiling them.
Also, for the eyeglass lens to be visible in the packaging the lid is usually made from a transparent and therefore relatively costly material, so increasing the overall cost of the packaging.
Cases, boxes, containers and packaging suitable for displaying diverse products are known from the following patents, for example: U.S. Pat. No. 2,262,472, U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,335, EP-A-0 021 900, U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,953, FR-A-572 743 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,823.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 2,262,472 describes a display container intended for use as a necklace presentation case, for example, and including a plate adapted to receive the necklace and in practise having a semicircular contour and two half-shells pivoting at the edge of the plate about a pivot axis generally perpendicular to the plate, each moving between a closed position in which they are juxtaposed and together form a protective shell around the plate and an open position in which they uncover the plate.
The wig case described in document U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,823 is very similar.
None of these patent documents is formally directed to the display of an eyeglass lens and none of the cases, boxes, containers or packaging which are the subject matter of these documents is specifically adapted for such display.
In document U.S. Pat. No. 2,262,472, for example, the plate on which the necklace is laid and/or fixed has a rim all around its periphery so that removing the necklace from the plate entails a gesture in a direction substantially perpendicular to the plate.
Applied to an eyeglass lens, the corresponding arrangement would almost inevitably cause handling problems and in practise soiling of one or both of the main surfaces of the lens, as previously.
A general object of the present invention is a display container which is free of these drawbacks and has further advantages.